Proving Their Worth
by LittleMissMariss
Summary: -Takes place after 3x19- Tyler left Caroline for the night after she couldn't explain why she still had Klaus's drawing. She left her house to sulk; Klaus secretly followed her and so did a regretful Tyler. The two hybrids clash and put Caroline in a dangerous place; who comes to their senses first before she gets hurt? KLAROLINE
1. The Drawing and The Bracelet

**The Drawing and The Bracelet**

。，。，。

* * *

**Description**: Takes place after 3x19 where Tyler finds the drawing Klaus drew for Caroline. Tyler gets jealous and leaves Caroline for the night. She gets upset and and talks a walk to the woods. She gets a sweet visit from Klaus who is alwasy creepin' on her and things turn out differently than expected.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.

**Pairing**: Klaus/Caroline (and Tyler's in here too)

**Note**: This is my second fanfiction, writing about Klaroline is so much fun!

**Rating**: T for some foul language.

**Review**: Reviews are always appreciated, for I do want to improve my fictional writing. Constructive reviews recommended!

**ENJOI**!

* * *

Scene from "Heart of Darkness" (3x19):

_Tyler saw the drawing Klaus made for Caroline on her dresser and picked it up. "Klaus drew this for you?"_

_"Huh?" She replied holding the pillows and blankets for him._

_"That's pretty creepy." He states while looking at it. Caroline walked over to Tyler._

_"Yeah, Klaus is pretty creepy. Even when he's trying to be charming." She scoffed._

_"Charming? Does Klaus have a thing for you or something?" He questioned._

_"No, as far as I'm concerned, he is incapable of real feelings." She defended._

_"I'm serious. What the hell happened while I was gone?" He said as his voice started to rise._

_"Tyler. Nothing. Nothing happened." She said trying to calm him down._

_"Then why'd you keep this?" He continued to question her._

_"I don't know!" She shrugs in an almost laughing tone. With that Tyler left and found another place to sleep, leaving Caroline sad and hurt._

。，。，。

Caroline remained upset for the rest of the night, she cried in her bed for a while then decided to go for a walk. She walked past her dresser and grabbed the drawing Klaus made for her. She walked out her front door, trying to hold back the tears that Tyler caused. Caroline vampire sped away to the dark woods and walked into the grave where her birthday was held. She lit the lanterns that were in the tomb and then sat on one of the benches and read the little paper. "_Thank you for your honesty. ~Klaus"_

She stared at it for a little while and then ripped it in half aggressively. She started to tear again and continued ripping it to shreds. With every rip she mumbled "I hate you" and other foul words.

"Sweetheart, it's not kind to rip of gifts." A voice from behind her said. She knew that was his British accent, so she instantly wiped her tears and jolted up. She didn't turn around to face him. "It's also rude to talk behind someone's back." He said in an almost hurt voice.

She turned around to face him. Klaus looked her up in down, she was in a tank top and pajama pants, which made a slight smile appear on him. The smile quickly faded when she angrily threw the ripped up paper at him. "You ruin everything! Just leave me alone, please." She yelled trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. She tried to push past him, but he grabbed her arm. She looked at him sad, but angry and she could see that he was also upset. They held an intense stare for a few seconds, until Klaus looked away.

"Let go of me!" She mumbled out, breaking the hold he had on her and continued to walk out into the woods.

"Caroline." Klaus said in almost a broken tone. She ignored him, so he blurred over to stop her in her tracks. He started to walk backwards as she continued to walk. "Come on, take a chance Caroline!" He said with those puppy eyes.

"You've already used that phrase." She said; this time she did stop walking and folded her arms. They were standing in front of the tree where Tyler bit her. She looked to her left and almost vividly remembered the scene. She flinched and Klaus picked up on it.

"What's wrong love?" He asked, actually in a caring tone. She just glared at him. To him it felt like daggers just pierced him. She body around and her hair brushed his face. He enjoyed the scent of it and followed her back to the tomb. "Caroline, come on, get to know me!" It sounded like he was begging, but she ignored him. Instead she sat down again on the same bench and stared at the floor. She was thinking about Tyler. How he bit her and how he just walked out on her an hour ago. She was furious at both of them and then something clicked in her head.

"What the hell are you doing here anyways?" She snapped at him. Again the tears were swelling in her eyes, but she refrained from crying.

"Well love you did say I was creepy." He laughed.

"Oh my God, you were eavesdropping on us!" She stood up and threw her arms to her side. "Wha- How- Why?" She started yelling. Her face was boiling with rage.

"You know you, when you yell you look absolutely stunning." He said with small smile on his face. Caroline continued to stare at him in anger. Klaus then avoided eye contacted and looked around. "Love-"

"Stop calling me that." She said sternly.

"Caroline" He paused. "Why did you come to this dreaded tavern of all places?" He asked raising a brow. He looked over at her and noticed she was sitting back down. He walked past her and then took the seat on her side. He titled his head a bit and waited for a response. She averted his gaze and started to cry a little bit. She opened her lips as if she was going to say something then closed them quickly. She straightened her posture and then turned to him. She didn't expect him to be so close to her, and she honestly didn't mind.

"Because of you…Tyler left me." She said while sniffling.

"Well sweetheart, you should know he's an idiot." Klaus started to say in a hushed tone. "He must be blind for he can't see how beautiful and perfect you are." A smile started to form on his face. Caroline closed her eyes and looked down starting to cry harder. She felt ridiculous for crying in front of him. "Listen love," Klaus whispered. He used his right hand to caress her cheeks and used his left hand to move the blond hair strands stuck to her face. She opened her eyes and again shared intense eye contact. His green-blue eyes were sending the message that he cared, and her bright blue eyes revealed that she did too. "You're beautiful, strong and full of light. If Tyler can't see that, then he isn't worthy of you." She looked at him with tears welling in her eyes and then quickly slapped her mind into reality.

"And you are?" She said in a stern tone and broke off the stare while knocking his hand away. She wiped her tears away, but for some reason they kept coming.

"Caroline. Get to know me, I dare you! You won't be disappointed." He said and scooted closer to her. "I'll let you in on a little secret." He leaned in to tell her. She just titled her head and gave a faint smile.

"Let me guess," She started to say. She took a breath and battered her eyelashes at him. "There's a whole world out there for me." She said with a smile.

"I love it when you smile." Klaus leaned back and smiled himself. The two laughed a bit and looked at each other with caring gazes. Klaus reached into his pea-coat pocket without breaking eye contact. "I believe this is yours." He slightly moved his eyes to the shiny bracelet he was holding in front of her. The light from the candles were making the bracelet sparkle a tint of gold. Caroline just stared at it, but then jumped up a bit when she felt something touch her hand. She quickly looked down to see that Klaus's hand was holding it. She felt chills go down her body, and at the same time he felt it too. He turned her palm open face and dropped the bracelet into it. Both of them were staring at it. "Please, keep it this time sweetheart." Hearing him say that made her close her hand around the bracelet.

"Thank you." She said quietly and softly. Her tears now seemed to stop and she felt genuinely happy. In her mind she kept thinking about how sweet he was; the night when he saved her, the night at the ball and the night on the bench. Each one of those nights she felt a flicker of hope for him and right now, she was absorbing all of it. Klaus was also lost in a trance. He still couldn't explain why he fancied Caroline so much. She wasn't even a year old vampire yet, and he was a thousand year old original hybrid. He glanced up at her, and watched her keep that smile on her face. His hand was still supporting hers and neither noticed because they enjoyed the comfort it gave.

"Well, look what we have here." A voice from behind them said. Caroline froze in fear and Klaus jolted up and glared at the man. "I would say lady and the tramp, but it seems like there's two tramps now." Caroline remained seated, clutching the bracelet extremely hard. If they weren't real diamonds, they probably would have crumbled under the force.

"That's no way to refer to your girlfriend, now is it, mate?" Klaus said. He stared at the man who just stood up Caroline.

"Funny, doesn't really seem like she wants to be my girl anymore." Tyler glared at Klaus. Caroline remained seated. She wasn't crying this time; she was more frightened than anything. "But what do you expect from a slut." Klaus growled at him and Tyler snarled back.

"I wouldn't say that again, mate." Klaus was really angry, his hands were in such tight fists that his nails cut his skin and blood was dripping down.

"Caroline. Is. A. Slut!" Tyler said loudly. With that Klaus lunged at him. Caroline jumped up and gasped. She didn't know what to say or do. Caroline was frightened and too much was happening at the same time. She was about to have a break-down as she watched the two attack each other. Was that really happening? She remembered a point when she was wondering; "why is it that the guys I want, never go for me?" Now she has a jealous Tyler and an Orignal Hybrid fighting over her. How did this happen she continued to repeat in her head. She slid down against the wall and cried in fear. This would end horribly, and she knew it.


	2. The Original Hybird and The First Hybrid

**The Original Hybrid and the First Hybrid**

。，。，。

Caroline is still processing what just happened. She fought with Tyler, then she had a touching moment with Klaus, and now Tyler is back to bash her some more. She sat on the floor, with her back against the wall and her knees curled up in her arms. She lifted her head up just to see Klaus throw Tyler into one of the stone benches that instantly snapped in half.

"You need to learn some manners, mate!" Klaus said angrily grabbing onto Tyler's neck.

"Manners…" Tyler managed to cough out. "…what manners do you have? You kill for fun. You killed your family and you're trying to steal my girl. Don't talk to me about manners!" Tyler said angrily. He managed to catch Klaus off guard with his comment about family. He kicked him into the wall which made it crack. Tyler went for a punch, but Klaus quickly avoided and shoved him into the cracked wall which made it crumble. Tyler was so black and blue, but he continued to aggressively attack back. Klaus literally just kept knocking him back down.

"Tyler, I'm giving you this chance to leave. Now." Klaus said sternly pacing back and forth. He looked over at Caroline and felt terrible. Tyler noticed that he was looking and took the opportunity to break one of Klaus ankles and knock him to the ground. Within a few seconds Klaus was on the floor snapping them back into place and Tyler sped across the room to grab Caroline. He pulled her up to her feet and she just yelled.

"Tyler!" She screamed and struggled to break lose. He dragged her outside and through her against the tree. He pinned her by the throat and she watched as his eyes turned yellow and the veins started to crawl up his face. She tried to push him off, but he was much stronger than her. "Tyler, this isn't like you." She cried out.

"You lied to me. You said nothing happened!" He yelled at her face. He grabbed a branch from the tree and yanked it off.

"Tyler, please!" She yelled. She was so frightened; Tyler had never got so violent before. The most mad he's every gotten was when he found out about Mason, and that was really it. She scratched at his hands for he was suffocating her and then she let out a scream when she felt the tree bark seep into her skin. She could feel the burning sensation in her right side, and the blood starting to stain her shirt.

This all happened within a minute or so, where Klaus's ankles were recovering. The second they did he dashed towards Tyler, knocking him over, and pulled the stake out of Caroline. She yelled and grabbed onto his shoulder. He supported Caroline by putting his left arm around her waist, covering the wound, and leaned her body against his. Caroline was normally strong headed but she was just overwhelmed now. She felt safe wrapped in Klaus's. It was like the roles reversed, she was supposed to be afraid of Klaus not Tyler. Caroline was speechless and she just looked up at Tyler with teary eyes.

Tyler's eyes were still glowing yellow surrounded by darkness and veil veins. His fangs were showing with each heavy breath. Klaus stared him down with his normal serious look. Tyler took a step forward and Klaus growled at him. The alpha male was putting his beta in place. Tyler became even more angered with this. Seeing his girl wrapped in someone else's arm, especially the man he hated and being stood up by him. Caroline and Klaus eyes both widened as they watched Tyler fall to his knees and hands. His bones started cracking, but his screams weren't as painful as Caroline remembered. After all he's been away for months, transforming time after time, for Caroline. Then he returns to this, someone else flirting with his girl and her accepting it.

"Caroline, I need you to run." Klaus looked at her seriously with concern. She met his eyes, which made him melt on this inside. She looked so adorable a few minutes ago, now she looked like a wreck. Her tank top was blood stained, and dirt got all over her pants and feet. Her hair was messed up from being thrown and her face was covered in tears. "Now!" He raised his voice. Caroline shook her head no, and he titled his head and let out a sigh.

They both rapidly turned their heads when they heard Tyler snarl. He was mid-transformed, the hair of werewolf was emerging and so were the claws. Klaus cupped Caroline's face, if he could compel her to leave he would, but she was on vervain so he couldn't. "Caroline." With that, Caroline looked back at Tyler, then at Klaus, and she booked it. Klaus watched to see which way she went then focused back at a heavy breathing wolf Tyler. His gray hair was sticky up like a porcupine and drool was seeping through his sharp fangs.

"Mate, I am the alpha male." Klaus said as he took his jacket off and though it to the side. He then started to crack his own bones. Caroline in the distance could hear the bones cracking and looked back, but she knew she couldn't do anything. One bite and she'd most likely end up dead. She whispered Klaus's name and it's as if he heard it because he smiled, removed the rest of his clothes and then completely turned in a matter of a few painless seconds.

His fur coat was a dirty blonde, almost golden. His teeth were snarling at Tyler and Tyler was returning the gesture. Klaus started to pace back and forth without breaking eyesight with Tyler. Tyler started to do the same. Klaus analyzed all his surroundings and then lunged at Tyler. His jaw locked onto Tyler's neck and blood started seeping out. Tyler scratched Klaus on the side with his long claws and broke the grasp Klaus had on him. Klaus though was still stronger and faster and head-butted Tyler in the stomach. This made him yelp and scramble on the floor to get back up. While he was trying to assemble himself, Klaus bit his tale and with all his force threw Tyler against a nearby tree. Tyler started whimpering from pain, but Klaus continued to throw Tyler from tree to tree, breaking every bone in his wolf body.

Tyler's body has had enough. One more blow and it'd most likely kill him. Klaus knew this and he went for it. As Klaus dashed towards Tyler's lifeless body he was tackled to the side. Klaus instantaneously reacted and bit whatever had got in his way.

"Ow!" The girl yelled. Klaus locked eyes with Caroline. His ears perked up as he watched the expression on her face go into panic. Klaus mainly had full control while in his werewolf form. He ran back to his pile of clothes and quickly transformed back into his human form. It takes at least a minute for him to recover and then another minute for him to put his clothes back on. When he finished these tasks, he looked over to see that Tyler had fled and Caroline was lying motionless of the floor.

He blurred over to her and looked at the infection growing on her arm. It was nasty. He fell to his knees and rolled up his right sleeve. It reminded him of that night all over again, except this time she wasn't responding at all. He bit into his wrist and forced it into her mouth. "Come on sweetheart." He shook his wrist in her mouth to make it drip down her throat. He whispered in a broken voice, "Caroline, please." He didn't remove his wrist until he saw the bite mark start to heal. It was slow because she didn't drink his blood, only a tiny bit seeped down her throat into her system. That was enough though. He picked her up and carried her bridal style back to his house.

He placed Caroline on her left side under his sheets and rushed to get her a blood bag. She still wasn't awake, but he was being extra careful. He told his siblings not to let anyone in, especially not Tyler. Klaus even pulled up a chair and just watched Caroline. His heart beat was racing and he didn't know why. He didn't know why he cared so much. He tried to keep convincing himself that love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and he is not weak, but he couldn't help it when he was around her.

Klaus got up from his chair to kneel on the floor to be eye level with Caroline. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and moved the hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, but her sleep was so deep that it worried him. He looked under the covers and took a look at her right arm. The wound was still healing, it was almost gone, and he just wished she had taken more blood from him. He re-tucks her in and slowly runs his hand down her arm. Klaus started to become teary eyed.

"Caroline. I know you'll get better love. If you didn't…I don't think I'd forgive myself."


	3. The Note and The Witch

**The Note and the Witch**

。，。，。

* * *

**Note**: Thanks for all the positive reviews :) Much appreciated

* * *

Caroline remained unconscious and Klaus just sat and watched. He sat and twiddled with his thumbs waiting in agony. Every time Caroline would slightly move or make a noise, Klaus would jolt up like a puppy dog. Although, for the past while, alls he got was disappointment. Klaus repeatedly glanced at the clock and it felt like time was frozen.

He waited a few minutes and then got up, almost knocking the chair over. He walked downstairs, but still kept focus on hearing Caroline's low breathing. He made it to the living room and gathered some of his art supplies. He turned around and was about to blur upstairs when he bumped into Elijah.

"Brother, I'm in a rush." He said in a semi-stern voice. He moved to walk past Elijah who turned around and watched him scurry away.

"Niklaus." Elijah started to talk. Klaus just kept walking and headed towards the stairs. "What happened to 'we are not weak?'" He said with a chuckle. He watched as his little brother gave him scoff and then bolted back to his room.

Klaus sat back down next to Caroline, but this time with his sketchbook. He kept replaying the words Elijah spoke; after all they were his own. He started sketching Caroline and after he filled about five pages of her, he moved and sat Indian style on the bed. He continued to sketch her some more until she rolled over and place her right hand just near her face on the pillow. He glanced up for her movement messed up the drawing and that's when he realized what was on her wrist. How had he not noticed it before? It was glistening against her pale skin and strong just like her. Klaus's bracelet: he couldn't believe she put it on! He put the sketchbook to the side and leaned it to touch the bracelet.

As soon as his finger tip touched one of the diamonds he felt a surge of energy, which made him look directly at Caroline. She squinted her eyes and nose then rolled her head around the pillow. Klaus moved back to his sitting position and waited for her to fully wake up. He picked up his sketchbook, doodled one last picture of Caroline and wrote a little message on it.

"Tyler" Caroline whispered. Klaus looked extremely disappointed that his name wasn't said first. Caroline then looked at Klaus, she still looked dazed and confused, and then looked around the room. She tried to move herself to a sitting position, but was still weak. She laid her head back down onto the pillow and curled into beetle position. "Klaus" she whispered, trying to hold back tears. Now that she was conscious, memories of last night starting pouring back. Klaus moved closer to her backside and started to stroke her face with the back of his hand. "You bit me." She said sternly. She didn't make eye contact or budge at all.

Klaus then wrapped his arm around her and lay down next to her. "Sweetheart" He paused as Caroline didn't reject this gesture. She wanted to move his arm and yell at him, but she felt so safe. She didn't understand what she was feeling, it was almost a sensation, but not of anger, of comfort. "I'm so sorry." He said in a regretful tone as he rested his chin on her head.

Caroline could feel when he moved his head, for his facial hair would cause friction against her own blonde hair and move it. She liked the feel of it; Tyler was too young (or not manly enough) to have a five o'clock shadow of any sort. When she felt his grip get tighter and him pull her closer, she tightly grabbed onto his arm and embraced him. She knew it was wrong, but she knew she was feeling something different. It wasn't love and it wasn't lust. It was comfort and sympathy.

。，。，。

Caroline awoke the next morning, but she wasn't in the same room as the last time. Now she was in her own colorful bedroom and it made her think if last night was just all a trippy dream. She looked around, confused and almost sad. She noticed on her bed stand there were two packets of blood, one was labeled "from Klaus" the other was just a regular one from her own house. In front of the two bags of blood was a recognizable blue box. When she saw it she was unconsciously touching the bracelet on her wrist. She scurried over from her bed and grabbed to box. She opened it quickly to find a two wrapped up pieces of paper. The first one she opened was a new sketch of her sleeping. Yes, it was kind of creepy, but she thought it was sweet. On the bottom right there was a little note that said "Please forgive me love." Then there were some scribbled out words which were replaced by "~Klaus" She tried to make out the words, but the only letters she could make out were "I, L, U." it didn't even click in her head what the obvious answer would be.

She jumped out of bed when she realized she was still in those tattered pajamas from last night. That proved that it wasn't just a dream, which she had hoped. As she landed on her feet the other parchment fell to the ground. She forgot that there were two papers inside the box not just one. She bent down and picked it up. She observed its outside and noticed tape was all around it. She gave a confused look and then unrolled. Her face was stunned and her heart started to ache.

"_Thank you for your honesty. ~Klaus_" The drawing was taped back together although many of the rip marks were still clearly visible. She sat back down on her bed and just stared at it. She put both the drawings on the stand in front of the blood and picked up her cell. She texted Bonnie and told her it was urgent. Caroline sped and got dressed; she put a short yellow sun dress on some sandals. She let her blond waves down and grabbed her bag then bolted out the door.

She blurred over to Bonnie's house, and was about to knock when Bonnie already opened the door. Bonnie gave her a concerned look and Caroline returned it. Bonnie waved her hand to come in and shut the door with a wave of her hand. Caroline jumped a bit, but magic always made her feel uneasy.

"Bonnie" Caroline started to say, almost chocking on her name. "I…I" She continued to choke. Bonnie turned around and looked at her. She closed her eyes and started to mumble a witchy chat. "Bonnie" Caroline said cautiously. She looked left and right and started to twiddle with her thumbs. "Bonnie!" Caroline said squeezing her hands together. Bonnie opened her eyes and walked up to Caroline. She grabbed Caroline's hands and looked straight at her.

"What happened, Care?" She asked straight forwardly.

"Tyler attacked me." She responded instantly. After she finished she jumped a bit and thought, why did that come out so easily?

"Why?"

"I kept a drawing" Caroline looked up at ceiling trying to stop herself from saying his name, but she couldn't. "from Klaus." Bonnie paused after hearing his name.

"Why?" She snapped.

"Because." Caroline started tearing, she's been asking herself why she's kept it. "It shows he still has his humanity!" Caroline blurted out, and then she looked down. "It shows that he cares."

"That's not possible." Bonnie said, letting go of Caroline's hands. She gave Caroline one of the most disappointing looks ever, which made Caroline start crying.

"Please don't hate me, Bonnie. I need a friend." She sobbed. She dried her eyes and straightened her stance. She tried to be strong headed, but she felt so weak.

"Care, how can you sympathize with that monster? After all he's done!" Bonnie started to yell. She paced towards the door and opened it. She didn't make eye contact with Caroline, but rather gust leaned on the door and awkwardly fiddled with the knob. Caroline knew what that meant and she was heartbroken. "I'm sorry, Care." Bonnie said almost ashamed.

Caroline walked out feeling completely rejected. How could her best friend turn her back when she needed her? Caroline reached into her pocket to get her cell phone. When she pulled it out the note Klaus left her landed by her feet. Caroline bent down to grab it. She opened it and got up slowly. She looked to the open, then back at Bonnie's house. She noticed Bonnie staring at her through the window, then blurred away before Bonnie could react.


	4. The Rejected and The Forgiven

**The Rejected and the Forgiven**

。，。，。

* * *

**Rating**: Changed to M. Caroline has had a couple of harsh days, when people are upset they tend to do rash things ;)

* * *

Caroline returned home from Bonnie's in a rage. (Her mom has been away for some time on some sheriff duty training.) She went into her room and looked in the mirror. There were pictures of her and Bonnie (and Elena too). Caroline looked in the mirror and felt her heart rate increase. She saw the veins start to go to her eyes and the white turn dark.

She started screaming and ripping down all the pictures of her and Bonnie. She slammed her hands on her desk and stared at herself. Her angered look faded and she calmed down. She looked down to recollect herself, only to look up and fall apart again. "Tyler" She sighed with nerves running down his spine. She whipped herself around and continued to stand across the room, holding her head high.

"Caroline, I'm-" Tyler started to say shaking his head, like he was ashamed.

"Get away from me." She said sternly as Tyler started to walk closer. "Get away from me!" Memories of her birthday came flooding back. She screamed the same words at him the night he bit her.

"Care, let me explain myself." Tyler said in a low tone. He put his right arm out as if he was offering a hand to her.

"You attacked me!" She pointed to herself and began sniffling. "How could you do that?" She started yelling. "I didn't do anything to you! I helped you! I loved you! And you, you didn't even trust me when I said nothing was going on." Her yell transformed into a low angry undertone. She was glaring at him, and really just wanted to run. She was afraid of Tyler.

"I hate him!" He shrugged.

"But you loved me!" She shouted back.

"Care, I still do." Tyler responded to her outbreak. She looked away in disapproval, and then took a deep breath. She looked back, straightened herself and looked him dead in the eye.

"I'm sorry Tyler, but I don't." After she said that, silence filled the air. Caroline was ready to dart for the door, but he was blocking the way. He looked to his left and saw on her bed stand the blood bag that said "from Klaus". Then he looked at her wrist and still saw the sparkling bracklete. After those few awkward minutes Tyler scoffed at her.

"You can't really be choosing him over me." He said in almost a laughing matter.

"I didn't say that." She quickly snapped back. He looked confused and then started walking closer to her. The second he unblocked the door Caroline sped out of her house, leaving Tyler dumbfounded and angry.

。，。，。

Caroline ran to the place she felt safest. However, she knew it was extremely odd that this was her preference, she continued running there anyways. She arrived heavily breathing and knocked on the door of her safe zone. She waited. Caroline was antsy and nervous and kept looking around thinking Tyler had followed.

The door finally opened, and Caroline seemed disappointed. "What do you want?" A female's voice said with a British accent and nasty attitude. Rebekah never really liked Caroline. She had the same view about Caroline as she had with Sage.

"Um…Is your brother home?" Caroline asked in a low tone, averting eye contact with the older blonde. Caroline could feel the disapproving aura Rebekah was radiating. She could also feel her critical glare starting straight at her.

"Which brother, I have four…Oh wait, make that three since you killed one!" Rebekah replied with a bitchy attitude. Caroline was somewhat looking down, feeling sorry for Rebekah that she took part in the murdering of her family. Caroline brushed past the feeling and then rolled her eyes while turning around. She was going to leave, but it was getting dark and she was afraid Tyler would either be at her house or hunting her like a helpless prey, so instead Caroline turned her head over her shoulder.

"Klaus." She said in possibly the lowest voice ever. Rebekah just laughed and walked inside.

"You can come in Caroline." Rebekah said uninterested, and then walked away from the door. Carline turned around and walked inside the mansion. She only remembers the house from when she attended the ball, and even then she didn't realize how huge and beautiful it was. She closed the door behind her and then went to admire the amazing work put into the house.

"Caroline." A voice came from the side. She quickly turned her head to see Klaus standing with a glass of wine. He always looked handsome, even in just casual clothes. Caroline fluttered her eyes to look him up and down. He had a nice fitted-T that outlined his masculine body and just regular jeans held up by a belt buckle. "What are you doing her love?" He asked with those puppy dog eyes while tilting his head. Caroline didn't respond because she still was embarrassed about feeling weak and afraid.

"I just came by to visit." Caroline said bobbing her head. It couldn't have been a more obvious lie, but Klaus thought it was adorable. He laughed and walked closer to her, handing her his glass of wine. She could smell that it was laced with blood and just gave him a stern look.

"It's from a blood bag sweetheart." He said after he rolled his eyes. Caroline gracefully took the glass and took a sip. Klaus watched and kept his smile on. "So what's the real reason love?" Klaus teased. Caroline rolled her eyes and walked into the next room. It was just a living room, so she decided to make herself at home and sat on the couch. Klaus obviously followed her and sat in the seat diagonal from her. "I'm still waiting." He smirked.

"No need to be a prick." Caroline said under her breath and gulped down the rest of his wine. Klaus chuckled at her guts. She came into his house uninvited, made herself at home and then insulted him. In his mind he knew she was here because she wanted to be, but he didn't force it one her. He was enjoying her company and yet he still couldn't explain why being with her felt so good.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Klaus said with sincerity. "I was worried." She didn't look at him; she was just looking down as her folded hands. She played around with her thumbs and then cleared her throat.

"You bit me." She said quietly. She didn't look at him because that isn't what she wanted to say. She was still trying to stay strong and composed, and knew her friends were going to hate her.

"I apologize. You caught me off guard love." Klaus replied, his smile was now gone, but when she took the time to look in his eyes she could see how truly sorry he was. "I never wanted to hurt you, I wa-"

"You wanted to protect me, I know" Caroline cut him off, and he didn't mind. She took the words right out of his mouth. She was giving him that cute smile that made him melt on the inside. He again noticed that she still kept his bracelet. Caroline caught him looking at it, and lifted up her arm for him to see it better. "It really is gorgeous" She said in her normal bubbly tone. This made Klaus smile for a split second, but then he looked sad again. "What now?" She asked tilting her head, while showing him her pure smile.

"Do you forgive me?" Klaus asked, at first he didn't look at her. He felt terrible and sad that he harmed her. He continued to look at the wall painting, which he himself drew, until he felt a hand on his own. Caroline had slid to the end of the couch and reached her arm out to him.

"I know you're a better person than you present yourself to be." Caroline cleared her throat and was preparing for this inspiration speech. Klaus leveled his arm with hers so it wasn't straining and looked directly at her. His eyes were soft and caring, and he seemed very interested in what she was saying. "And I know you still have your humanity. I don't know why you only show that to me though." She placed her other hand on the same hand she was holding. "Klaus." She took a breath and looked deep into his light eyes. "I forgive you." Klaus stood up immediately and let his hand slide out of hers. He shed a tear and then looked to the floor.

"Thank you Caroline." He said shyly. She had no idea how much that meant to him. Caroline also thought it would be much harder to forgive him, but something came over her the second she saw him. She got up, and composed herself to be proper and cheerful. She walked to the side of him and saw his one tear.

"Hey" She used her hand to caress his face to look at hers. She liked the feel of his facial stubble on her hand and adored his bright blue-ish eyes. "It's really not that big of a deal. I'm not that special or anything. Just small town Caro-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, for Klaus had quickly, but gently, cupped her face and put his lips to hers. His kiss was so soft, but so passionate that it sent chills down her body. Ten billion things were rushing through both of their minds! Klaus loved how amazing it felt and Caroline was so confused why she felt the fireworks. Even though the kiss was a sweet peck, when he started to pull away Caroline refused. "Don't" She whispered against his lips. That made him go back and start kissing her more. He kept her lips parted so his tongue could kindly find hers. At first Caroline tried to resist deepening the kiss, but she eventually caved in. The second she let Klaus explore it was like the firework grand finale went off!

Klaus moved his right hand to the back of her neck and his left to her waist. Caroline moved her hands to around his neck. They remained standing in the doorway arch for a while, until Klaus pulled her closer and pushed her to the wall. Klaus was amazing at kissing. He explored every inch of her mouth with his tongue much smoother and faster than she could. He eventually repositioned his hands to lift her up onto his waist, and she swiftly wrapped her legs around him. She could feel him pressed against her, and it just made her breath heavier. Caroline couldn't take the sensation he was giving her just by kissing, so she tilted her head back and let out a groan. Klaus used that time to suck and kiss her neck, and then vampire sped to his room. In one smooth movement he rolled Caroline onto her back, and let him be on top. He continued to explore her mouth, changing his speed from slow to fast.

Caroline started to tug at his shirt, but he grabbed her hand and placed it to the side of her head. "Not yet sweetheart." He exhaled into her lips. While he was caressing her body and exploring her mouth, she was thinking how wrong this was. This was the man who technically was responsible for her becoming a vampire, killing her friends, torturing them, taunting them. And yet, she couldn't deny the fact that she was falling for him. She again could feel her heart beat sync with his, and after a few seconds of the connection she let out another moan.

Klaus started to slow down his pace and then pulled his lips off of Caroline's. She was panting hard and so was he. She could still feel his pelvic against hers, for he was still kneeling over her. He moved a few of her blonde hairs away from her face. "Not tonight love." He whispered and pressed his forehead against hers. Caroline was stunned. She never wanted someone so badly, just to be turned away. Especially not for sex; she ran her hand through his curls and opened her eyes to look at him. He opened his eyes and when they exchanged looks, he could see how badly she wanted him (which made him smirk).

"Why?" Caroline panted grabbing onto the front of his shirt. "What did I do?" She was breathing heavily, and then she closed her eyes again, hoping for him to pursue her lips again.

"You just forgave me love." He said while panting. He caressed Caroline's face and gave her a soft peck. "I don't want to have to ask again."

"Why would you?" Caroline opened her eyes and gave him a concerned, but puzzled look.

"You understand, that once we go there, there's no going back." He stated clearly. Caroline took a second to think about it, but then ran her hand down his front. She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled herself into him. She nuzzled her chin onto his neck and started tearing.

"I know." She whispered. With that Klaus pursued her lips along with the rest of her body. Klaus knew Caroline would handle anything he threw at her, so he didn't plan on holding anything back, which was good because Caroline definitely did not want him to.


	5. The Grill and The Plan

**The Grill and The Plan**

。，。，。

The next morning Caroline woke up in the Original's room. As she looked around a million bad thoughts popped into her head. Fear over took her, how was she suppose to face her friends, especially Bonnie who already disapproved of the whole idea that 'Klaus still has humanity'. She couldn't believe she just slept with Klaus, of all the people it had to be him. She knew she wasn't in love with him, but she also couldn't deny the fact that she felt something amazingly special. Caroline covered her face with her hands and moaned in distress.

"Well good morning to you too sweetheart." Klaus said; she didn't even realize that she was completely nuzzled into his chest for it felt so natural and she felt so safe. He used one arm to brush her hair away from her covered faced and kept the other arm under and around her waist. He pulled her a little closer and she just moaned sadly. "What's wrong love, I thought you enjoyed your stay."

"Everyone's going to hate me!" Caroline moved her hands away from her face and curled into Klaus. "And yes, I did enjoy my stay." She smiled and rubbed her and along his shirtless body. She used her finger to outline his defined abs and then settled herself in a comfortable position. "How am I supposed to tell my friends?"

"Love, you don't have to. It'll be our little secret." He said with a smile as he put a finger up to his lips. Then he moved it to stroke and play with her blond curls. He could tell she was completely freaking out. On the other hand, Klaus himself was in complete bless. He had a romantic evening with the girl he wanted to be his companion and it lasted much longer than he expected. He still didn't understand completely why he fell head over heels for Caroline, but by this point, he didn't even care. To him, she was as close, even closer, to being a family member than his actual brothers and sister.

"I do have to." Caroline mumbled out. She dug her face into his bare skin and let out a sigh. "I'm so dead." With that Klaus moved himself to kiss her on the forehead and then he slid out of her grasp smoothly to sit on the side of the bed. He looked back to see Caroline beautifully laying there in the morning sun. Boy did he wish he had his sketchpad, but he knew he'd have this image in his head for a while.

"Well, I could go with you, but your friends don't seem to fancy me as much as you do." He sarcastically said. She perked herself up on one arm and just glared at him. He smiled and then went to pick up his and her clothes off the floor. He could feel her intense stare, so he turned around to do the same. He was standing up in his boxers, holding a bunch of clothes and she was lying in bed with the covers covering the lower half of her body then the top half only covered by her black-laced bra. "You look beautiful by the way." Klaus tried to lighten the mood, and he succeeded. She laughed and tossed a pillow as him, which he let hit him, so then he could get back in bed a play around.

。，。，。

Finally the two came down from the bedroom to join the rest of the family for breakfast. Caroline felt awkward for she knew Rebekah didn't like her, Kol was narcissistic, and Elijah would probably be very judgmental.

"Well it looks like Bekah isn't the only scandal!" Little original, Kol, laughed out.

"Oh shut up Kol" Klaus immediately threw back at him. He watched as his little brother just laughed and walked out of the kitchen. Caroline could feel Kol looking her up and down as e walked by.

"Klaus, I think I should get going." She stated, feeling extremely awkward. She looked back as if checking if someone was behind her and then back at Klaus's eyes. Klaus then walked towards her and placed an arm on her back to lead her to the door. He opened it for her and she walked out, where he followed. "I can find my way back home." She teased.

"Well that's not what I'm worried about." Klaus said with concern. He walked over to his SUV and opened the passenger door for her. "Come on love!" Caroline rolled her eyes and smiled, she hopped in the seat and Klaus sped around the driver's seat. "To the Grill." Caroline looked at him in disbelief. She knew all her friends would be there and she wasn't even able to admit to herself what just happened. She's been trying to not be the "old Caroline" and now this just ruined everything.

"No!" She shouted shaking her head. The car was already moving in the direction of the dreaded confrontation.

"Calm down Caroline." Klaus spoke sternly, but sweetly. "You don't have to tell them anything, only if you want to."

"What would I say?" She questioned. She was gazing out the window, watching the scenery blur as the care drove.

"Something along the lines of; Tyler's an asshole, he attacked me again, Klaus saved me, he's not so bad." He looked over and smiled at her; she was looking down but laughing.

"Yeah, something along those lines." Her head shook in a teasing no movement. She saw the grill in her sight and her heart started to race. She kept thinking to herself that she is an idiot, how did she get in this mess. Love triangles were Elena's thing!

。，。，。

At the grill she saw Matt bartending and walked over. She needed a drink. After last night she was exhausted and overwhelmed, and with future events about to happen, she definitely needed some. Matt walked over and poured her a shot of vodka. He didn't say hi or anything, but just kept refilling her drink. Caroline also didn't say hi, just because he didn't. It was really juvenile of them both, but Caroline was just too overtaken by everything that had been happening.

"Hey blonde, isn't it a little early to start drinking?" A voice said from behind, as he took her shot and gulped it down. Caroline rolled her eyes; she did not want to deal with Damon right now. He would be the worst reactor, next to Bonnie, because of how much he cared for Elena. Caroline managed to convince herself the Damon was once just as bad as Klaus, he was manipulative and killed for fun.

"Its none of your business." Caroline snapped; Matt looked over and brought a shot glass for Damon.

Damon gulped down the shot and said; "Better turn that frown upside down, Elena and Bonnie are here." Caroline dug her nails into her hair and closed her eyes. She didn't want to face Bonnie and didn't want to hear Elena try to give her advice. She could here the doors creaking open, so she took a deep breath and collected herself.

"Hey Care! I haven't seen you in forever!" Elena said with a bright smile, and gave her a hug.

"Yeah sorry, I've just had a lot going on." Caroline replied. She gave Elena a very faint smile, and could see Bonnie given her a look. She gave a wave to Bonnie and shyly said, "Hey Bonnie."

The five of them sat and talked for quite sometime. Bonnie gave her the cold shoulder the whole time, and it was mostly Elena and Damon talking. Caroline didn't say a word about Tyler or Klaus, and hoped that Bonnie hadn't said anything. Caroline stayed mainly in a daze, thinking about her past couple days. She was snapped out of her daydream, when she heard Elena say "Hey Tyler." That was Caroline's queue to leave.

Meanwhile, Klaus was outside eavesdropping the whole time. He got antsy when he heard Elena say Tyler's name. He didn't see him walk in through the front, but he knew Caroline would not be happy if he just waltz in right then and there.

"Hey guys." He said and pulled up a chair next to Caroline. She wanted to move, but she couldn't do anything in front of her friends. Bonnie was giving Tyler a cold stare, the same angry stare shed been giving Caroline the whole time.

"I got to go." Caroline stood up, which made Tyler get up and grab her arm.

"I just got here Care, lets have a drink." He said smiling at her. She was disgusted that he was trying to play off that nothing happened. She yanked her hand away making Damon and Elena flinch in amazement. Tyler got angry and grabbed her harder to force her to stay. Everyone was shocked at Tyler's aggressiveness.

"Let go of me!" She demanded, but he didn't loosen the grip.

"She said let go mate." Everyone looked up, no body saw how fast Klaus flashed in her. He broke the hold he had on Caroline and stepped in between them. Klaus and Tyler exchanged hate filled stares while everyone else got up to leave. Damon grabbed Elena and darted out of there, Matt went back to his bar and Bonnie just sat and observed every little detail.

"Klaus, its ok." Caroline said shyly. Klaus didn't back down, he still stood in between them like a wall.

"I hate you." Tyler spat at him.

"That's not really the issue now is it?" Klaus turned back at Caroline, and then used his eyes to look back at Tyler. "You don't really want to make a mess here, do you?" Tyler forcefully knocked into Klaus's shoulder and headed for the back door. Klaus followed in determination to crush the brat.

The second both of them were outside, Caroline turned to Bonnie in distress. "Bonnie, is there anything you can do?" Bonnie nodded and headed for the exit. Caroline could hear the breaking and clashing of bodies being thrown. She could hear every verbal attack Tyler spoke and Klaus's respectful defense.

The two girls came outside to watch Klaus throw a glass bottle at Tyler's face. The shards got into Tyler's eyes, but he still didn't back down. Blood was dripping off of Tyler in almost every spot, and Klaus only had smudges. The two male's continued to attack each other, although it wasn't much of a fight because Klaus was winning hands down.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Caroline went to intervene, but Klaus grabbed her gently by the waist to hold her back. Klaus touching her enraged Tyler, Caroline could just imagine his reaction if he knew what she did the night before. She still knew it was completely wrong, but for some reason it felt so right. Thinking about it made her bite her lower lip and space out. Tyler came to fight, but Klaus stepped in front of Caroline and knocked Tyler down with one hand. Tyler took a nearby wooden panel and threw it at Klaus. Klaus was a little distracted trying to get Caroline to go back with Bonnie, so it got stuck in his hand. "Tyler, stop it!" She yelled; she was still trying to understand why he was lashing out so much. Yes, it is killer Klaus, but he's been behaving himself lately and Tyler has been acting like an ass.

"Stop it, pft." Tyler sighed under his breath. "You're just as bad as him." With that he went to attack Caroline, but she was so angered that she was able to dodge and deflect. She grabbed one arm and forced her other hand on the back of his neck and slammed him onto the nearby dumpster. Klaus watched as his hand scar started to heal, he hated for getting Caroline involved and yet still couldn't come to terms with his feelings for her. Caroline struggled to hold Tyler down, and he was eventually able to break free and swung at her. His nails scratched her face, and blood fell off and she fell to the floor. Klaus wanted to attack Tyler, but he respected Caroline's wishes.

"Tyler, this is not like you." She said calmly, rubbing her face. She could feel the wounds closing up. Bonnie continued to watch in horror, and finally decided to take things into her own hands. She walked over to all of them and held out both her hands; one pointed at Klaus the other at Tyler. Both of them grabbed their heads, and Tyler was first to fall to his knees.

Scared, Caroline turned to Bonnie and called her name in a slow nervous voice. Klaus was much stronger than Tyler, so by the time Tyler collapsed completely he was still standing. Caroline went to leaned over to check on Tyler then went back to support Klaus who was now on his knees. "Bonnie!"

"You asked if I could do anything and I said yes." Bonnie put more force into the aneurism and finally knocked out Klaus. Caroline sat between the two incapacitated bodies; covering her mouth she looked at Bonnie. Bonnie walked past Caroline and gave her a cold answer; "Bring their bodies to the cellar in the woods."

。，。，。

Klaus woke up first and recovered quickly from the daze. He tried to tug off the chains from his arms, but it was useless. "Where are you witch?" He yelled angrily. This woke Tyler up, who also couldn't break away from the chains.

Bonnie and Caroline both walked into the cellar. "I told you, I don't like seeing innocent people get hurt." Bonnie said sternly.

"I've been good witch. Its' been far too long since I've tortured any of you." Caroline was disgusted that Klaus just said that. (He's like bipolar, he'll be his ruthless asshole self and then turn into this gentleman.) Klaus could see the disapproving look on Caroline face and made him look down. Tyler was still trying to break out of the chains.

"I brought you both here, because Caroline is my best friend, and I definitely don't like to see her hurt." Bonnie said sternly. Both of the two locked up wolves gave Bonnie and look of understanding. Bonnie opened her grimoire and started to recite a chant in Latin. The door slammed behind her and the candles started to flicker. Suddenly, everything returned to normal and Bonnie closed the book. "It's done."


	6. The Witchcraft and The Truth

**The Witchcraft and The Truth**

。，。，。

"Witch, what did you do?" Klaus said angrily. He was glaring at Bonnie. He knew he'd never have a good relationship with her; he kidnapped, threatened and used her too much.

"All three of you are under a truth spell." Bonnie walked over to Klaus. He was on his knees because the chains restricted him from standing. He tried to tug at them still, but it was useless. "I charmed the chains, don't bother wasting your strength." She then quickly walked over to Tyler, who was sitting with his head in his palms. Bonnie asked strongly, "Why did you attack Caroline?"

Tyler raised his head and locked eyes with Bonnie; "I got angry."

"Why" Bonnie was now glaring at him.

Tyler moved his head slowly to glare at Klaus; "She got too close to him."

"I told you nothing happened." Caroline snapped at him. Bonnie noticed that once Caroline said that Klaus shut his eyes and lowered his head. She walked back near the door and stood between the two.

"Is that the truth?" Bonnie asked openly.

Surprisingly Klaus and Caroline both said "No." Caroline was stunned and covered her mouth after. Klaus laughed under his breath. Caroline kept shaking her head; she's been trying to convince herself that nothing happened. In reality, she had a great time; he was a true gentleman that night and let himself open up to her. It was the first time she truly saw any humanity in him.

"Care, what happened?" Bonnie could see that Caroline was starting to tear up. Caroline hadn't even admitted her feelings to herself. She wanted to believe he was a monster, but that first night, the day he cured her from Tyler's bite she knew there was something in Klaus. Then at the ball, she took the liberty to stand up to him and he appreciated it.

"He showed me he cared." Caroline looked down and starting to play with her fingers. Tyler scoffed and laughed.

"Not possible." He said shaking his head in disbelief.

Klaus spat right back; "Oh shut up. You're only mad because you know I can give Caroline so much more than the simple life you plan to live." Tyler tried to attack Klaus, but the chains restricted him.

"Why did you want to take Caroline around the world?" Bonnie interrupted them.

"She's beautiful, strong and full of light. She deserves to see what the world has to offer." His tone of voice was genuine, and he himself knew he meant every word.

"Why not just take a family member?" Caroline curiously asked.

Klaus laughed, because he knew his response would make everyone angry and purely embarrass Caroline. "Well its not the same love. There are obvious reasons why I'd want to take you." Everyone could pick up on Klaus's seductive tone, and Caroline's face turned bright red from humiliation. "I've got what I want. I just want to live in peace." He looked down.

"But why me?" Caroline yelled. Tyler was listening in disgust. He wanted to shield his ears.

"You had the courage to stand up to me. You told me that I was afraid that no one would love me, and its true love. I did thank you for your honesty." Klaus cleared his throat. "After a thousand years of being alone, it'd be nice to have a companion." Klaus locked eyes with Caroline who was on the verge of crying. "Someone who is the opposite of me."

Bonnie observed every detail of what Klaus said, and knew it was genuine. He didn't regret or take back a word he said. With the truth spell, if he said something he didn't want to his body language would have given it away. Bonnie shook her head; she never thought any of that would come out of Klaus. There was a long silent pause, but then Tyler had to break it.

"That's all bull shit." He laughed to himself.

"Explain that to your witch." Klaus smirked and shook his head. "You, mate, are a not worth Caroline." Tyler gave Klaus a fierce look; they stared at each other and had a war with their eyes.

Bonnie called out his name; "Tyler." She walked over to him and then crossed her arms. "Do you love Caroline?" Klaus waited in anticipation for Tyler's answer.

Tyler looked at Caroline and said; "Yes."

"Why did you attack her at the cemetery? Why not just attack Klaus?" Bonnie was angry that Tyler would even touch Caroline aggressively.

"I just…I just got overwhelmed. My anger took over me. I hate him! Caroline should be no where near that monster." Tyler was boiling again. Just thinking about Klaus made him angry. "I went to break my sire bond to find out he's been trying to get with Caroline."

Caroline butted in; "But you didn't trust me." Caroline gulped and cleared her throat. "Tyler, you made me more afraid than anyone. Even Klaus."

Bonnie walked over to comfort Caroline, but then she started asking questions that Caroline hoped she somehow would have avoided. "Did you go anywhere when you were running from Tyler."

"Yes." Caroline looked towards the ceiling to hold back the tears. "I went to the place where I felt I'd be the safest." Caroline paused, but she could feel the truth spell ripping at her conscience. "I went to Klaus." Klaus looked away from all of them because he knew the follow up question Bonnie was going to ask.

"Did anything happen? You're okay right?" Bonnie put her hand on Caroline, and she could already read what happened before Caroline could respond. She pulled her hand away quickly; she was shocked to feel what Caroline experienced.

"I was upset and scared." The tears started to fall now. Klaus felt her pain because he knew this was not the way Caroline wanted to tell the truth. "I felt safe." Caroline was basically chocking herself, trying to keep the words back as long as possible, but the truth spell just kept pushing them out. "I mean I'm okay, and I don't regret anything." Hearing this made Klaus smile, and Tyler was still confused. He figured where it was leading to, but was waiting for Caroline to flat out say it. "And I broke things off with Tyler so it wasn't wrong."

"Caroline just say it!" Tyler yelled; he was tugging at the chains.

"Fine, I had sex with Klaus!" She covered her mouth so quickly and then sunk into a corner. "I shouldn't have, but I felt so safe."

"I swear, the second Bonnie lets me go, I'm going to kill you." Tyler glared trying to jump at Klaus.

"Mate, that sounds like one of my lines." Klaus was just smirking, until he looked at Caroline who was balling her eyes out in the corner.

Bonnie decided she heard enough; she picked up the grimoire and reversed the truth spell. "Caroline, we should leave. Let the two work things out." Bonnie said while walking over to help Caroline up. "We can talk about it at my place." The two girls began to leave; Klaus and Tyler were trying to break out of the chains.

Once they both heard the car engine, they yanked at the walls and the chains snapped off almost instantly. Tyler went immediately to knock over Klaus. Klaus used the chains to his advantage and wrapped them around Tyler's neck. He then lifted him up and tossed him into the wall.

"Mate, this is getting a little old." Klaus said huffing. "Just let me have Caroline and then that's it." Klaus said with a pompous attitude. Tyler's eyes started glowing yellow and his fangs were protruding from his mouth. Klaus got tired of him and pinned him to the wall. He got extremely close to Tyler's face and aggressively stated; "I would rip your heart out, but if I did that would upset you, so why don't you thank Caroline rather than try to kill her. And I swear mate, you even attempt to hurt her and I wont blink to tear your heart from your chest." With that Klaus knocked him on the head and Tyler fell to the ground. Klaus started to exit the cellar, but Tyler still had to get his last word in.

"Stop pretending to care." Tyler coughed up blood after he finished the sentence.

"I don't need to explain myself to you mate, but even you know true love conquers all." Klaus laughed and left with a smile on his face. He, of coarse, was heading to Bonnie's; after all poor Caroline was having meltdowns. While Bonnie had that truth spell, he admitted things he hadn't admitted to himself. Now that he could clearly see what he wanted, he wouldn't stop until he had it.


	7. The Acceptance and The Result

**The Acceptance and The Result**

。，。，。

* * *

**Note**: Sorry haven't updated story. This is the FINALE chapter for this story. I didn't want to make it too corny, but it ended up being so anyways :p Also sorry if the characters get a tad OOC, it is a FanFiction so it needs to end with my favorite ship!

Thank you for reading my story! Much appreciated, hope ya'll enjoyed it :)

* * *

"Bonnie, I don't know what to do." Caroline plopped down on Bonnie's couch and ran her fingers through her bouncy blonde curls.

"I'm sorry Care." Bonnie sat down next to her and placed a hand on Caroline's knee. "I shouldn't have turned my back on you yesterday."

Caroline wiped the tears forming in her eyes. "I don't understand why he attacked." Caroline started to heavily cry now. "I didn't do anything wrong!" She continued to sob and then leaned into Bonnie who then comforted her.

"I know." Bonnie let Caroline cry into her for a while, but then she felt someone's presence outside. She moved Caroline to lie on the couch and continue to sob. The closer Bonnie got to the door, the faster she figured out who it was. She took a deep breath and opened her front door. "Klaus."

"Hello witch." Klaus said with a surprisingly happy smirk, not his serial killer smirk. His smirk faded when he saw the seriousness of Bonnie's face.

"If you're going to ask for Caroline you should just save it." Bonnie snapped. Klaus looked down and felt his heart ache a little bit. He knew there would be no way to get Bonnie's approval. She hated his guts, and would kill him if she could. "She'll never be with you. Now leave."

Klaus took a deep breath, these words were not used often in his vocabulary; "I'm sorry Bonnie." He looked her dead in the eye, and Bonnie could almost feel his sincerity. She flinched a bit and then closed the door and walked back to her living room. She saw Caroline staring at the window eyeing Klaus.

"Care." Bonnie walked over to her, and Caroline dried her eyes. "Things will work out with you and Tyler, everything will be okay." Caroline started shaking her head no.

"Bonnie. I don't want to be with Tyler." Caroline composed herself and cleared her throat several times.

"You can't seriously be thinking about leaving town with Klaus?" Bonnie said with a shocked expression on his face.

"You know he was telling the truth. Tyler never said things like that to me. Ever." Caroline went to defend. Meanwhile, Klaus was of coarse eavesdropping again. He kept smiling, just hearing Caroline's voice changed him in a way that he couldn't comprehend himself. "I think..." Caroline almost stopped herself from saying this, but then barked up the courage to finish her thought. "I think he deserves a chance." Bonnie looked appalled, and raised her hand to start biting her nail. She turned her head away from Caroline and shook it.

"He's a monster, Care! Look how many of us he's hurt, including you!" Bonnie started yelling, and was flailing her arms in anger. "He won't change. Don't think that you can change him."

"Bonnie." Caroline said in a calm yet upset tone. "I don't want to change him. He has this side that makes him such a gentleman…"

"I doubt that Care." Bonnie cut in.

"I don't think he uses his charming side on many people. We all know he's not really a people's person." Caroline tried to make a joke, but Bonnie wouldn't erase her stern look. Klaus on the other hand was laughing outside. There was a pause of silence between the two, but then Caroline put her hand on Bonnie's shoulder. Instantly, Bonnie could sense the sympathy she felt towards him. "You know he cares about me. The truth spell proved it. Please let me have a chance to get to know him. I want to, but I don't want you to hate me fore it."

Bonnie looked away and walked towards her door. Caroline thought this day was going to end like the last. "I trust you Care, please make sure this decision isn't a wrong one." Bonnie smiled and Caroline ran up and hugged her.

"Don't worry, its not like I'm going to be leaving town with him or anything." Caroline said in her regular bubbly attitude. She blurred out of Bonnie's house and was half way to her own house.

"Caroline!" She stopped in her tracks, and was relieved when it was a British voice and not American. Caroline took a deep breath still tried to act like her tough self. She wasn't going to fall head over heels for Klaus, but she was going to let him try and persuade her. "Are you alright love?"

Caroline whipped her head around and gave him a smile, of coarse that made him smile. Caroline quickly looked him up and down, and couldn't deny how dashing he looked in his pea-coat jacket and jeans. Caroline folded her arms and gave him a stern, but teasing look; "You really meant all those things you said?"

Klaus averted her eyes, and put his hand to his mouth; "Do you people not understand how truth spells work?" He looked at her now and she was chuckling a bit. Then she went back to that serious look. "Fine. Yes." This made both of them blush a bit and look away from each other awkwardly.

"So…" Caroline started to rock back and forth "…does your offer still stand?" Klaus just looked at her and tilted his head. "To get to know you." Caroline perked up and took a deep breath. Klaus walked close to her and was standing more than a few inches away. She got chills from him being so close.

He brushed one of her blonde locks out of them way. Caroline was expecting him to kiss her, but he didn't instead he just asked; "Why now love? You had no interest before?" Then he backed up and turned his back to her. He started pacing, for he was confused himself. "You were pro Tyler a day ago." Anger was rising in his tone and Caroline started getting tense. He got close to Caroline again and raised his hand about to say something.

Caroline took a chance and decided to shyly kiss him before he could say anything that would hurt her feelings or pride. Klaus basically froze and didn't want Caroline to pull her lips away, but he was so shocked that he couldn't react quickly. He put his hand to his side and just stared at her. She backed away from him and stared at the floor. She knew she was crazy for even considering giving Klaus a chance. He's done so many bad things; killed so many innocent people and yet she couldn't keep herself away.

Klaus gently used his hand to lift her head up so they locked eyes; "So sweetheart; Rome, Paris, Tokyo?" He said it in the same tone he used at the ball. Caroline knocked his hand away gently; "I was thinking something a little more homely." Caroline squinted her eyes and smiled.

"Fine, dinner at my place…how about now." Klaus smiled and grabbed Caroline's hand. Before she knew it they already made it to his kitchen.

"You little devious-"

"Its not nice to insult your host, Caroline." He joked as he explored his cabinets to cook something. None of his siblings were home, so he finally got real alone time with her. Klaus himself was nervous, a thousand years and he never actual had someone that he cared for or showed interest in caring for him.

Caroline walked around the kitchen and opened the refrigerator; she pulled out salad and some vegetables. Klaus turned around and gave her a 'are you serious' look. She got out two bowls for him and her and started making salad. Klaus walked up behind her and wrapped his arms to guide hers. "You're not tossing it correctly sweetheart!"

Caroline laughed and tried to pull away, but he grip was stronger. "Hey, I know what I'm doing!" She yelled in a jocular tone, but with a grin on her face. He laughed at her trying to act tough, he thought it was very brave and only made him more attracted to her.

Klaus moved his hands to her waist and whispered in her ear; "You really are special Caroline." This sent chills down Caroline's body, and she twisted herself to be facing him, not breaking his hold. She leaned back against the counter and used the wooden spoon to lightly tap him on the nose. She smiled and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Klaus moved his body to be touching Caroline at the waist part, and moved one hand to her back. With each word he leaned closer to her; "Strong, beautiful, full of light." His lips were just brushing against hers, and Caroline was already closing her eyes. "I enjoy you." She could feel his lips turn into a smile and then let them lovingly kiss her own.


End file.
